


Creampuff Week

by CarryOnScreaming



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on ff.net.<br/>All of the prompts from Creampuff Week, January 11th - 17th 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread

It was her first Christmas without her dad but he’d been roped into going to her aunt Leslies and she had preferred to stay at school and prepare for her NEWTs. Not that the small Gryffindor disliked her aunt it was just that she didn’t want to lie about what she’d been doing since the last time she saw her.

Laura Hollis had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since she received her letter at age eleven, something she couldn’t talk about with her muggle family.

The day before Christmas Eve she said goodbye to all her friends leaving for the holidays. She was surprised when she didn’t a certain raven haired Ravenclaw, Laura could have sworn she saw the girls brother getting on the train.   
She tried not to let the thought of Carmilla leaving without saying goodbye get her down but it was a little difficult considering that they’d been together since the start of the year. Of course her girlfriend could be distant, impassive, sarcastic, snarky and oblivious, sometimes all at once but she never was with Laura.

She looked up and saw Lafontaine waving at her from the window as the train pulled out of the station. She smiled trying not to look disappointed about Carmilla while she waved back at her fellow Gryffindor. Once the train was out of sight she let her shoulders sag and sighed to herself, not looking forward to spending Christmas alone.

“What’s wrong creampuff?” she heard the familiar voice in her ear while arms made their way around her waist. 

“I thought you left without saying bye to me” Laura turned and hit the marginally taller girl on the shoulder.

“What made you think that?” Carmilla arched her eyebrow in question.

Laura blushed, she didn’t really think it was the sort of thing Carmilla would do to her but at the same time she had convinced herself the girl would be going home for the holidays she forgot to actually ask her.

“I thought you’d be going home, I mean I saw Will get on and I… I suppose I just assumed that you’d gone with him.”

Carmilla smirked at her before leaning and pecking Laura on the forehead, “you can be so blonde sometimes cutie, I never go home for Christmas.”

Laura pulled back to look Carmilla full in the face “why not?” she asked.

Carmilla shook her head “cupcake, I get told I’m a disappointment for not making Slytherin enough during the summer” She told her “also the library is quiet with all of the meatheads gone.”

Laura laughed slightly “you could have told me.”

“You didn't ask” the raven hair girl told her before leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips, “come on creampuff” she said before taking Laura’s hand “the house elves put out hot chocolate and gingerbread for the students who stay at school.”

Laura’s eyes lit up at the mention of sugar; maybe not going home for Christmas wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Welcome To The 21st Century

So being sucked into a library database and having his consciousness carried around on a USB stick wasn’t exactly what JP Armetos had in mind when he decided to study at Silas. 

The school had come highly recommended as a place full of great learning resources and teachers hoping to open young minds to a new age of science and knowledge. 

Of course there had also been the rumours of strange goings on around the campus but that wasn’t going to stop JP from going on his own journey to study the sciences and modern wonders of the world in 1874. 

One day while he’d been busy researching in the school’s excessively large library he’d come across some peculiar titles on subjects that would have seemed impossible before his acceptance to Silas. The supernatural and the strange were more normal than the norm at Silas and JPs ever growing thirst for knowledge meant he’d allowed himself to stray from his original path and down a row of shelves where all of the books titles were in strange languages he’d never seen before. 

Curiosity had gotten the better of him as he picked up one of the larger tomes to inspect the ornate cover. He suddenly felt a rush of cool air as if something were blowing on the back of his neck but when he turned to check there was nothing there, before he could breathe a sigh of relief he felt himself start to fade. He dropped the book as he stared down at his hands; he was able to see right through them to where the tome sat on the floor below. Panic rose within him as he tried to call out for help but found himself unable to make even the slightest sound before he disappeared entirely.

 

Lafontaine had been trying to find any useful information on the hungry light when they saw the library index pop up on one of the computer screens. They watched it scroll until it reached a particular old tome as writing began to appear.

“I believe this is what you’re looking for.”

Lafontaine looked closer at the description of the book, it appeared to Sumerian and extremely old, that seemed to fit the bill they thought.

“Um... I think it is” they said uncertainly, while they were fascinated by this they were also wary of any possible involvement by the dean, “thanks computer?”

“My name is JP” the screen said “I told you and the other girl to run last time you were here.”

“How are you in the computer?” Lafontaine asked, excitement and fascination growing in them by the second, “are you like some form of artificial intelligence?” 

“No, I was a student here” JP explained “I was absorbed into the library catalogue in 1874.”

“Wow…” Lafontaine was shocked, not even Perry could think of a non-supernatural explanation for this one, “So you’ve been here ever since?”

“Yes.”

“Well… what do you do here JP?”

“Reading mostly… I don’t get out much.”

Lafontaine laughed pulling a USB from their pocket, “well I could take you with me if you want?”

JP thought about it for a moment before answering, maybe it would be nice to leave the library for a while… he’d quite like a change of scene.

“That would be wonderful thank you; may I ask your name?”

“It’s Lafontaine” they smiled inserting the USB into the computer.

“It’s very nice to meet you Lafontaine.”

“You too JP” Lafontaine downloaded JP onto the storage device before ejecting it an heading in the direction of the book they were here for, they looked down at the stick in their hands, “welcome to the 21st century buddy.”


	3. Ocean

You feel like an island sometimes.

You isolate yourself from others, not really feeling any need to integrate yourself when you’re over 300 years old.

But you like it on your island, surrounded by an ocean of threatening looks and quick witted sarcasm you usually find it easy to scare away anyone from even considering exploring the uncharted waters that surround you.

You like it.

Or at least you did… before her.

That’s right; the tiny, sunshiny, dorky, optimistic Laura Hollis braved the waves.

She swam out to where you sat alone, not caring what creatures were lurking in the murky depths below. 

She was the one that showed you that you don’t need to be alone on your island, that sometimes it’s nice to have other inhabitants to share it with.

It started slowly, just you and Laura.

You’d slowly (and you think mostly unknowingly though Laura will always disagree) allowed Laura to settle into your isolated bubble in the sea. But once Laura was there others started to show up.

The ginger twins were frequent visitors, slowly building their own bridge to allow them access and with them came JP, the boy trapped within a USB stick that Lafontaine carried around.

You like that he had lived through another time as you had, it was nice to able to talk about things the others didn't really know about, and you had to admit that the shorter of the two redheads made you laugh (though you would only admit that to yourself) so you allowed their bridge to remain.

It wasn't much longer after that that the tall puppy began to make visits. He was harmless and Laura liked him, you knew when Laura liked something that it would eventually become a fixture for you. So Kirsch was allowed to visit your (increasingly less isolated) island.

The last to arrive was Xena, you and she never got along, you still don’t to a certain extent but she did pull you from the clutches of death and bring you back to Laura, so you didn’t grumble too much.

You liked it on your island all alone.

Liked, past tense.

Now you love it.

You loved at soon as Laura swam across and refused to leave, you wouldn’t ever tell them but you loved it when the Lafontaine, Perry and JP transformed their rickety rope bridge to something more stable and permanent. You liked it when Kirsch made regular trips bringing with him an air of carefree enthusiasm and you hadn’t minded when Danny began to show up more often.

You had liked being alone but while you’re still surrounded by an ocean, you now know that should you decide to head for shore and leave the place you’d been for so long, the situation won’t be sink or swim.   
Laura and your islands visitors won’t let you drown.


	4. Blame It On The Alcohol And Waltzing

It was the waltzing you think, that made you really fall hard for her.

In that moment where she looked at you, that mischievous glint in her eye, before taking your hand and standing you both up, facing each other with the most genuine smile you’d ever seen on her face and what you assume was a goofy grin on yours. 

When she spoke her voice was even smoother than usual and more alluring than you could have imagined (and you’d imagined a lot). She twirled you around before pulling you close, your chests pressed together, so close that you could smell the perfume she wore along with something sweet that you assumed was just her.

You pulled apart soon after and since Perry was in your bed Carmilla gave you hers, she curled up on the floor and you couldn’t help but think there would have been space for both of you in her bed. You didn’t say anything though, you didn’t want to push her, and you knew that she liked you but after tying her up and starving her you thought it best to go slow with this.

Once you realised how much you really liked her you started to become less oblivious to the little things she did around you. The smiles that no one else got to see because they were reserved for you, little touches when she walked past you or handed you something, when she made you hot chocolate because she was ”in the kitchen getting blood anyway creampuff.”

All of these things made you fall a little more each time they happened.

But then looking at her made you feel sick, she’d traded Kirsch for you. He was innocent, he didn’t deserve this and she told you why, told you she couldn’t let them take you and you could tell that she had the best intensions when she did it but in that moment you didn’t even want to look at her. 

So you told her to go… to run and hide… and she left like you told her to. You could have sworn you saw her eyes shining with unshed tears but you didn’t want to break the tough exterior you were putting on.

When you were in the pit fighting the dean you thought you’d never have the chance to make things right with her.   
You were fighting against an army of vampires and not fairing too well when the Zeta’s and the Summer Society burst in, led by Danny of course, and suddenly you were out numbering them. Maybe you’d be able to reconcile with Carmilla after all, all you had to do was not die.

The light began to spread, you could barely see because of the intense brightness. You felt like the light was drawing you in and could only just make out the others gradually moving towards it. 

This was it, the end for you, you could tell you shouldn’t be moving so close to the edge of the seemingly bottomless pit the light came from, but you couldn’t stop yourself.

You thought of your dad, getting a phone call letting him know you’d died trying to save people, you know he’d be torn between being proud of your bravery and feeling guilty that he might not of taught you to protect yourself well enough.

At this point you were just waiting for the fall when a giant black cat grabbed you by the scruff of the neck and pulled you back from the edge. Before all of this you might have been scared but you were more relieved than anything. Then the cat began to morph into a human and soon enough Carmilla was stood in front of you.

She had the sword of Hastur in her hand and she smiled sadly at you and told you she was “really getting tired of all the heroic vampire crap” before heading towards the light. You wanted to call out to her to come back to you but she had already hit her mother with the hilt of the sword and sent her into the light, before leaping in herself and driving the blade through the it.

You won. But you felt like you lost.

The next time you saw her Perry had burst through your dorm room door telling you not to freak out before Danny came in cradling Carmilla. She placed Carmilla down onto your bed, she looked paler than usual and you knew keeping the soy milk container of blood was a good idea.

When she drank the blood from the carton you could feel your heart beating so fast with hope that you’re sure it could have burst from your chest at any second. 

When she sat up and looked around you knew everything was going to be alright, it might take time but you would get there, you were sure of it. You threw yourself around her and hugged her so close that if she’d been human you might have hurt her.

You heard the door close signalling that Perry and Danny had left you to your privacy. 

You started rambling, it’s what you do, lucky for you Carmilla finds it more endearing than annoying, or at least you hope she does because she kissed you to shut you up. You kiss a few more times, loving the feeling her lips warm and soft against yours but most of all you can feel her breath letting you know that she’s really there. She’s breathing and alive and right there with you, and there is no way in hell or Hogwarts that you’re going to tell her to run again.

Later that night, once she’d had her fill of blood and showered to make herself more comfortable, you sit on the floor, your backs against her bed sipping from a bottle of ridiculously expensive champagne she had.

You’d considered not telling her yet for fear of overwhelming her, she did essentially die not long ago and after all you only kissed for the first time a few hours prior. 

But sat on your shared dorm room floor, the curtains wide open so the stars could be seen, liquid courage coursing through your blood and the object of your affections arm wrapped around your waist, you ditched the idea of slow.

You turned to look her straight in the eyes, wanting to watch her face when you told her you loved her and even though slightly surprised that she admitted it so freely, you weren’t as shocked as you’d imagined you’d be when she said it back.

You blame what happened all around on the dean, the missing girls, Carmilla’s tortured past, the rumbling that you could still feel every so often.

But this moment, this perfect moment, you blamed on waltzing, on the broody vampire you love more than anything, on seduction eyes and alcohol and you wouldn’t change it for anything.

Because why would you, when her lips are back against yours and she smiles as she kisses you.


	5. Picnic

“Come on dead girl” Danny calls to a grumbling Carmilla, “I know you don’t wanna’ be here, it’s not exactly my idea of fun to spend the day with you either but she wants us to try and get along.”

Laura walking ahead of them talking animatedly with Lafontaine about some new British show she was becoming obsessed with.

The vampire rolled her eyes “fine” she huffed “but only for her Xena.”

“Agreed.”

The pair caught up to the rest of their group as they reached their predetermined destination.

The sun was shining, they had no assignments due so the only logical thing to do was wander out into the middle of nowhere and have a picnic. Or at least it was in Laura’s mind, everyone else had agreed fresh air would be nice and Lafontaine was unsurprisingly excited about taking samples from the plant life surrounding Silas. Ever since the pit Lafontaine had an ongoing project to see how the tremors affecting the surrounding area, there was nothing unusual so far but they were optimistic.

Carmilla had begrudgingly agreed to join although she hadn’t really put up much of a fight, all Laura had to do was pout and Carmilla gave in. Whipped didn’t even begin to describe it.

Perry had jumped at the chance to do something normal, even going so far as to map out a place for them to go. She chastised anyone for thinking about going off course.

Danny and Kirsch had tried to make it a competition of you could get there fastest but Perry soon put an end to that.

When they finally reached their picnic spot Carmilla was relieved. She could have gotten their much sooner if she was alone, never mind the fact that she would rather be back in her and Laura’s dorm sleeping.

Laura pulled Carmilla down to sit beside her, pulling her hand into her lap.

“Look… I know you don’t want to be here… but thanks” she kissed Carmilla on the cheek, “and for the record you’re cute when you’re grumpy.”

Carmilla tried her best not to let her lip curve up at the girls comment but failed as Laura beamed wider at her.  
“Yeah, well I don’t usually do picnics.”

Laura felt uncomfortable at the thought of making the vampire do something she didn’t want to do, “you didn’t have to come, and I know it’s not your thing… sorry if I pressured you into it.”

Carmilla smirked, “I never said that cupcake” she told the short girl, “I said I usually don’t… but anything for you creampuff.”


	6. Giants and Elves (Mostly Elves)

“You know this isn’t really my thing cupcake.”

“I know Carm but please, we’re just going to hang out and watch the Lord of the Rings.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and thought about protesting more but she knew she was doomed. 

Laura had been trying to get Carmilla to go to movie night with her, Lafontaine and Perry for weeks now but the vampire wouldn’t budge, always stating that she’d rather read than watch whatever drivel they’d decided to entertain themselves with.

But Carmilla had been in an exceedingly good mood today so Laura thought she’d try her luck again. She knew she’d won over her girlfriend when she hadn’t outright told her no.

“So… does this mean you’ll be joining us this week?” Laura laughed, the smile already lighting up her features.

Carmilla sighed, placing her book on her headboard and stood up, “just this once cutie.”

Laura squealed and took her girlfriends hand, leading the way down the hall to Laf and Perry’s room. 

Once they were comfortably sat with Lafontaine and Perry on Perry’s bed and Laura and Carmilla on the floor with their backs against the bed, they pressed play on the laptop perched on Laf’s bed and started the film.

Carmilla had been watching the film with some fascination, she had pretty much avoided anything to do with the series and was surprised with what she saw. 

The fellowship of the ring was just being established when she laughed slightly.

“What’s funny?” Laura asked her, surprised her girlfriend was finding entertainment in something she’d usually deem mundane.

“For starters creampuff, elves are nothing like that” she told her.

“That’s because elves aren’t real Carmilla” Perry said from behind them, “there’s no such thing.”

“No such thing as vampires either but” Carmilla smirked looking back at her “here I am.”

“So wait, what are elves actually like?” Lafontaine asked, they were becoming excited at the prospect of something new to research.

“Well they aren’t tall, they’re short… kind of like Laura, the pointy ears are right but they don’t live forever… they just maintain their youth for a spectacular amount of time” she explained.

“I am not an elf” Laura said crossing her arms “and for the record, you’re not much taller than me.”

Carmilla held in the laugh she could feel bubbling in her chest and pulled Laura close, “I know you’re not” she buried her face in Laura’s neck “but I’d love you even if you were.”

“Really?”

“Yep… even though the only difference would be the ears” she laughed.

“Stupid vampire” Laura huffed.


	7. Stars

The stars were one of Carmilla’s favourite things, they always had been. Even when she had been alive she loved the overwhelming sense of calm she felt when she looked up at the sky.

She always found herself most at peace when she could escape the company of her mother or ditch whichever girl she was luring at the time, and just find a quiet place to watch the stars on her own.

After she’d been freed from the blood coffin she slept under the stars for months, finding herself unable to close her eyes for any length of time unless she could see them first. 

She had never told anyone about her love for the stars, the glow they emitted, the way they made her feel less monstrous, how they allowed her to keep the few human memories she had at the forefront of her mind. 

Laura caught her perched on the windowsill one night, staring out of the window. Of course the tiny blonde asked her what she was doing, but Carmilla surprised even herself when she told her. 

Laura had understood, not that they’d had a lot of time to bond and discuss things before the battle and then Carmilla was gone… for a small while.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been in the dark this time, all she knew was that there were only two things she wanted to see. 

Laura, sweet, tiny Laura, she wanted to see her, to let her know how she felt because lying wherever she was knowing that the other girl didn’t know just how much she meant to Carmilla was hurting her more than the pain she could feel in what she assumed were her ribs. 

And the stars, the one thing that she always took as a clear indication that she wasn’t back in that coffin. She thought about the possibility of being back there, she might have even panicked if it were possible but all she could do was lie there with her thoughts.

She guessed that time had passed, she couldn’t be one hundred percent sure though, but she could hear faint sounds.  
The next thing she knew she was on a softer surface than she had been on before, it felt great to have some of the pressure taken off of her ribs. Then suddenly there was blood on her lips and she could slowly feel someone’s hand on the back of her head, holding her up so she could drink. Once the blood was gone she managed to sit up and open her eyes, she was back in the dorm she shared with Laura.

The shorter girl was standing beside her bed where Carmilla sat, the vampire stood up as she began to ramble before taking the shorter girl in her arms and kissing her. The two managed to stay like that for a while until they were interrupted by Lafontaine who wasn’t exactly being the bearer of good news.

Later that night as she lay on the roof of the dorms Carmilla knew it wouldn’t be long until more problems arose for them but she couldn’t bring herself to care just yet.

She was lying on a blanket outside watching the stars trying her best to keep the smile from her face as Laura curled up beside her. 

They’d spoken for a bit once Lafontaine left them and Carmilla had told Laura that she would probably sleep on the roof tonight which she had understood. She wouldn’t let her go alone though. Carmilla drifted off to sleep with the only two things she wanted to see after the dark and smiled knowing that yeah, they could handle whatever came next.


End file.
